Safe and Sound
by Wisdom Rose
Summary: To say that Burt Hummel was surprised to find Blaine Anderson standing on his step at two AM was a vast understatement. A story of fathers and their role.


Burt Hummel liked how things were. He liked his family together and he was good at being a husband and a father. He was happy with Carole, Finn was happy with Rachel, and Kurt was happy with Blaine. Everything was how it should be. Kurt was the main source of Burt's happiness, actually. To see his son so content and in love was something he worried he'd never see. Blaine was a good kid, Burt could see that. He was kind and courteous to the Hummels, patient with Finn, and loving to Kurt. He was every parent's dream, really.

Every parent's dream but Blaine's own, anyway. Burt had quickly discovered this. Mr. and Mrs. Anderson had been to one or two of the Glee Club's performances, but they had only stayed for Blaine's songs before leaving. When Burt had finally introduced himself as Kurt's father, Mr. Anderson had promptly led his wife away. Burt had instantly disliked them, feeling sorry for his son's friend.

Burt was far from naïve, however. He knew that not every parent was supportive of this "alternative lifestyle" that Kurt and Blaine had been born with. Blaine, himself, had made many passing comments about his father, painting him as an unaccepting man. No matter how common this was, it baffled Burt.

As he sat in the living room of his home and ponded this, he couldn't imagine how Mr. Anderson could treat his son this way. Burt had done his best to make his own son feel loved and accepted as well as comfortable in his own home. He could also not imagine how Blaine must feel, and though he hoped he felt comfortable in the Hummel house, he wished he did everywhere else was well.

As he sat there, worrying over a son that wasn't his, he was startled by a knock on the door. It was after midnight and the boys and Carole were all asleep. He couldn't imagine a single visitor who would be knocking at this hour.

So, to say that he was surprised to find Blaine Anderson standing on his step when he opened the door was a vast understatement.

Blaine managed a small smile as Burt opened the door, an overnight bag slung over his shoulder. "Hey Mr. Hummel." He said quietly, trying to pull down his shirt and straighten it.

"Blaine." Burt stated, confused and shock still on his face. But after a moment of just standing there, staring, the older man shook his head and opened the door wider. "I'm sorry, come in.

Kurt's asleep…" He started to explain as he closed the door, but as he turned, his eyes widened. The boy had stepped further into the light of the living room, and now Burt could see him full on. "Blaine! What happened to you?"

Blaine's free hand flew up to his face, covering his bruised cheek. "Nothing! I mean-I-" He stumbled over his words before swallowing quickly. "I need…a place to stay." He gasped this out, the words deflating with his pride. "I-" He sighed then before collapsing to sit down in the couch. "I can't go home."

"No, no you can't." Burt's voice was quiet as he moved to sit on the chair in front of Blaine. "Your father did that to you, didn't he?"

Blaine, still covering his face, nodded. "It was a long time coming – the fight, I mean. He wants me to change and thinks I'm making a choice to be gay that I can take back." He lowered his hand then. "It was when he started talking about Kurt that it became physical. I won't get into…details, but he's just as bad as me."

Burt nodded and moved to go to the kitchen, coming back with a bag of frozen peas. "Here." He leaned to press the peas to Blaine's face, waiting until he took them. "It was good of you to defend Kurt, but you probably shouldn't tell him. He'll only blame himself."

Blaine nodded, shifting the peas on his face, staring into his lap now.

"You also need to understand how wrong your father is, Blaine." Burt sat back in his seat. "There's nothing wrong with who you are. You're a good kid, and you're good to Kurt. That's all that matters to me."

Looking up, Blaine worried his lip for a moment. "I love him, Sir. I'm not going to let anyone tell me different or try to change my mind. It's too late for that and it has been for a while."

Burt nodded. "I know." Crossing his arms, he watched the boy for a moment. "And I know that my son feels the same way. I've seen the way you are together, and how happy you make him."

"He makes me happier than I can tell you." Blaine whispered honestly. "And I can't give that up. No matter what it costs. If it means that I'm on my own, then so be it."

"You're not alone." Burt shook his head as he responded, standing. "You'll stay here. As long as you need to."

Before Blaine could even respond, he was interrupted by a gasp from the stairs. Kurt came quickly down them, nearly tripping over the leg of his pajamas. His eyes were wide in surprise and concern.

"Blaine! What are you – " His hand flew to his mouth then as he saw him. "What happened to you?" He reached for the icepack, lifting it to see Blaine's face. Burt noticed Blaine didn't pull away or even flinch. "You're hurt." Kurt brushed his fingers gently across the bruise.

Blaine reached up to take Kurt's hand from his face and laced his fingers through his. "I'm okay." He gave him a small smile and a squeeze of reassurance to his hand. "Or I will be, anyway."

Burt cleared his throat to get Kurt's attention. "Blaine will be staying with us for a little while, as long as he needs to." As Kurt's face lit up, Burt gave him a pointed look. "In the guest room."

Kurt pouted then, though he supposed Burt was doing him favor, keeping Blaine so close. "If your Dad did this, then that's a good idea." Kurt pressed the peas back to Blaine's face, wrapping his free arm around his waist.

Burt gave Kurt a small smile before patting Blaine's back and heading upstairs. "You two go to bed soon, alright? And if you need anything, you know where I am." He disappeared around the corner.

Kurt turned back to Blaine and he let out a small sigh. "I don't want you live anywhere you can get hurt. I'm so sorry this happened." Kurt's voice cracked, his chin shaking, but he pulled Blaine close to him before any tears could rise. "I won't let anyone else hurt you." Kurt whispered fiercely, pressing a kiss to the side of Blaine's head.

Blaine wrapped his arms tightly around Kurt, burying his face in his neck. "It's not your fault." He reassured him, rubbing Kurt's back. "Everything will be okay. I have you, don't I? That's all I need."

"You will always have me." Kurt said quietly, pulling back to kiss his boyfriend gently. Grabbing Blaine's bag with one hand and Blaine's hand with another, he started up the stairs. "Come on, you need to get some sleep."

After they dropped Blaine's duffle in the guest room, Kurt gave a tug towards his own room. "Kurt." Blaine hissed, though he didn't really seem all that hesitant. "Your Dad was pretty clear that I should sleep in here."

With a roll of his eyes, Kurt gave another tug. "What he doesn't know what hurt him." But when Blaine didn't immediately follow, Kurt stilled and looked at him. His face crumpled slightly and his shoulders fell. "I…I don't want you to be alone tonight. I'm worried about you. Will you please just stay with me? Just for tonight?" He knew Blaine would never admit he needed it too, especially not then, but Kurt knew he did.

With a slow smile, Blaine nodded, relief relaxing his shoulders. He followed Kurt to his room and after changing into a clean pair of sweats, he climbed into bed with him. Kurt wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close, lifting to covers over them. A silence fell as they both got comfortable, burrowing into the embrace they created.

"How do you feel?" Kurt asked Blaine sleepily, his fingers lazily brushing through Blaine's curls as he closed his eyes.

Blaine nuzzled against Kurt's neck before letting his body relax against him. He took in a deep breath and smiled contently as he felt himself start to fall asleep. "Safe. I feel safe."

And for the first time in his life, he felt entirely protected.


End file.
